


E & D Headcanons

by EpicKiya722



Series: The Eel & the Dolphin [2]
Category: Aquaman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Headcanon, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: Headcanons I have about Kaldur and Dolphin's friendship. We can rant about friendships just like romantic ships.





	1. Intro/Part 1

You know what would make a great friendship?

One between this guy... 

 

And this girl...

 

Just hear me out! Like let me just rant a platonic relationship! (We need more of those kind of rants.)

If Dolphin was involved in YJ or if they just knew each other in general, their friendship would be the greatest of friendships.

My headcanons...

 

  * They would be the kind of friendship where no matter where one is at, the other is definitely showing up within a second of their bestie getting into trouble. They would be the kind to get locked in jail together and break out in the strangest way and the cops just immediately give up going after them. 


  * Dolphin is well aware that Kaldur is the biggest troll ever. She doesn't think he's always stiff or he doesn't laugh. She's seen him do some things that you wouldn't fathom he was capable of and has often join in on these shenanigans.


  * La'gaan would be their little baby brother and is protective of him as they are about each other.


  * Because of how close they are, people often mistake them as a couple, but they would tell people, "We're related... by blood." and they would laugh at the reactions for days. 


  * They bonded over their 'abnormal' aquatic features and aren't ashamed of them.


  * They also bonded over their attraction to Garth and Tula (still can't believe she's gone and you won't make me) and aren't bitter about it.
  * Kaldur dressed as Kida and Dolphin as Elsa once for a costume party. People were impressed.
  * They slay individually just fine, but together they slay dangerously.
  * Wally (he's alive to me. I refuse to believe his fate! He's coming back!) once brought sushi and left it in the fridge at the base and they ate it. Because the Team still thinks Atlanteans don't eat seafood, no one (sans La'gaan) caught their matching grins.
  * They cringe at any shoes that look uncomfortable.
  * Since learning of their abilities, Dolphin and Kaldur take advantage of them. Villains often find themselves at the end of a temporary seizure or blindness.
  * And when the lights are off and it's dark, the Team can point them out by Kaldur's tattoos and Dolphin's bioluminescence. They get their glow on!
  * They're both passionate about beach aesthetics, marine blogging, and pineapple pizza.
  * Dolphin knows Kaldur's parents. She's secretly adopted by them.
  * They are careful about boundaries. If they ever get into fights, no matter how bad, they will not push any boundaries.
  * And they rarely have fights. If they do it's over who ate the last slice of pizza or who left that shirt on the couch.
  * Dolphin 'borrows' a lot of Kaldur's flannel shirts and Kaldur 'borrows' her hoodies.
  * They are secretly shading you.
  * They're both sassy and badass.
  * Kaldur knows how to do makeup, just doesn't wear it and Dolphin learned how to do nail art. There's times when they woke up from their naps and Dolphin would find her face done in perfection and Kaldur would find his nails beautifully done.
  * They own best friend tees.
  * 'Flawless' is their theme song, no matter if 'pure' Atlanteans think they are impure.
  * Dolphin teases Kaldur about the Beyoncé thing a lot.
  * They have the silliest nicknames for each other. Glowstick, Cheekbones, Elsa, Electric Boogaloo...
  * Kaldur learned sign language for Dolphin the very next day after meeting her.
  * However, Dolphin is capable of speech and feels comfortable enough to speak around him.
  * After learning about how the Team treated him at times, Dolphin is often glaring at them.
  * Once, Virgil seen them sitting in a very dark room doing nothing, but using their abilities to light up the room. He joined them.
  * They would be the kind of roommates to eat other's food or have those silent mornings having breakfast and just stare at each other, communicating via eye contact.
  * Due to their hair colors, Kaldur's referred to as 'Gold' and Dolphin is 'Silver'.
  * 'Free Willy' has made them cry and 'Shape of Water' and 'Lure' are their favorite films.
  * They live at Kaldur's beach house.
  * They have a pet turtle they saved and named him 'Squirt'.
  * Dolphin once seen Kaldur hit his foot on the table, fall down and cry in agony while cursing uncontrollably. She helped him, but not without laughing.
  * The following week, and the roles were reserved. Kaldur was amused that Dolphin knew so many bad words in sign language and managed to sign them within a span of seconds.
  * Sometimes, Dolphin likes to write things to him when they have talks. Kaldur had gotten her notepads and glitter pens and markers and keeps the notepads because it brings him smiles when he's upset.



More to be coming soon!


	2. Part 2

Coming back with some more headcanons because I can.

 

  * Their codenames are 'Red Eel' and 'Blue Dolphin'.
  * When Garth and Tula come around, the couple feels mighty awkward. Low-key, Dolphin is very amused and Kaldur tries not to be.
  * Kaldur never was big on wearing shorts until Dolphin shown up.
  * Whenever anyone says or does something stupid, Dolphin and Kaldur would say, "I need vitamin sea."
  * Dolphin bedazzles Kaldur's sandals.
  * He doesn't mind it.
  * On cold nights, they would sit outside on the patio and talk about the events of that day.
  * La'gaan has joined in on these nights.
  * Dolphin is well aware that the name 'Xebel' is a trigger word for Kaldur.
  * They also have bestie seashell bracelets.
  * Kaldur has seen how good Dolphin is with a shotgun. It scares him. And yet he's impressed.
  * She's been thinking about giving him lessons.
  * They have also have came to own another turtle named Crush.
  * Despite not being fans of shoes, they've come to love fuzzy socks.
  * Dolphin is banned from Sea World, yet it was Kaldur who tried to steal the manta.
  * They're the captains of Squad Vitamin Sea. Members include La'gaan, Lori and Topo.
  * Once, the Team saw Dolphin sign something to Kaldur. It was too fast for them to catch and they really don't know sign language like that, but whatever it was it caused Kaldur to spit and choke on his water and yell, "Dolphin!"
  * They actually hate water jokes.
  * But still make them.
  * Dolphin didn't own a phone until meeting Kaldur. She often will send texts as a way to communicate.
  * Which at times is inappropriate when Kaldur is giving verbal reports to the JL.
  * Due to the others making countless Little Mermaid jokes, the duo played 'You're Welcome' on loop. Kaldur makes it his mission to rap Lin-Manuel Miranda's part while Dolphin beats on the nearest surface.
  * The Team didn't make any jokes for two months... yet, they were impressed by the performance.
  * After seeing how the two get along, Aquaman wished he introduced them sooner.
  * No one is aware Dolphin is older than Kaldur by a couple of years.
  * Dolphin knows how to use Kaldur's waterbearers.
  * The others are scared when they tag team for water gun fights.
  * It gets worse when La'gaan is on their team.
  * Dolphin has a blue aquarium phone case with tiny dolphins inside that Kaldur chose for her.
  * In turn, she bedazzled his phone case with an eel on it.
  * Dolphin probably have heard Kaldur laugh more times in a week than the others have heard him laugh in years.
  * They have a playlist of songs pertaining to be besties.
  * They also have an oath, yet it's not finalized. They're still working it out.
  * They'll give each other compliments out random just to see the other smile. "You have nice cheekbones!" "Your eyes are so pretty!" "Only you know what detergent to use on my clothes!" "I pay attention because you're important to me!" "You're important to me, too!"
  * It's the weirdest, yet endearing conversations the Team has witnessed.



 


End file.
